


At Their Side

by Doctor_Diabolical



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Diabolical/pseuds/Doctor_Diabolical
Summary: A backstory on how each club president chose their vice president or "substitute".Non Rival Club Leaders don't have an official vice president so I decided to give them one! :D(Note: Any canon information I'm using is from the latest build. Things may change in the future)





	1. Cooking

Amai was excited. This was only her second year and yet she was approved presidency by the Student Council! Not only that but she was able to recruit five members! There was one hard thing though, she had to choose a vice president in case of her absence.

Amai was never really good at making choices, her outlook was always been to choose both or neither. She can't really do that with five people though. She looked at her club members' yearbook photos and decided to weigh her options:

Ajia Ashitomi, a first year who specializes in traditional Japanese cuisine. She was the daughter of a sushi chef and is very proud of it.

Seiyo Akanishi, a second year with a passion (or rather an obsession) with anything and everything western. He's keen on trying foods from European, American, and even Latino cultures.

Amai pondered the idea of either of these two being in charge and shook her head. Ajia was too strict and Seiyo was far too laid back. Both didn't get along very well either and either one having power over the other would be bad news.

She thought of her other remaining members.

Saki Miyu, another first year, with a bubbly personality and a fondness for sweets. She's known to be devoted to her friends and family and is overall as sweet as the desserts she makes.

Kenko Sukoyaka, a third year who prefers to eat healthy. He's recently decided to go vegan rather than vegetarian but doesn't push his ideals onto others.

Saki was loyal and Kenko was responsible but Amai knew neither of them could be her vice president. Saki stated this was more of a hobby and Kenko had responsibilities at home to take care of.

That left one more member, Shoku Tsuburaya. He was a year above Amai and has been a member of the Cooking Club since his first year at Akademi. From what Amai has heard he turned down the position of president to concentrate all of his attention towards cooking, he dreams of being a world class chef after all.

This was a hard decision. Tradition vs experimentation. Sweet vs healthy. Passion vs responsibility.

After a long day she finally made her decision, hopefully he won't say no!

+~+

Shoku came early to school that day. He was wiping down the counter and preparing the dishes the club members were to use. A small sound made him look up.

"Excuse me."

The small sound was Amai.

"Oh good morning President Odayaka!" Shoku greeted.

"Please, call me Amai. May I ask you a question? It's quite important." She stated softly.

"Of course." Shoku replied.

"Would you be my Vice President? I won't be upset if you say no so feel free to be honest!" Amai said, nervously.

Shoku looked at his president. Her words didn't match her eyes, although she said to be honest her eyes begged him to say yes. How could he refuse?

"I'd be glad to!" He said with a smile. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to participate in this club, it was his final year after all.


	2. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kizana's process on choosing a̶n̶ u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶u̶d̶y̶ a Vice President

Every good actress needs an understudy. No matter how amazing you are, you never know what could happen.

Kizana knew this very well. She fought tooth and nail to be the vice president last year despite being only a freshman. Now that she's the president, she needs to choose her vice president carefully. She wouldn't want anyone to upstage her after all.

The problem was finding someone that could even compare to her was practically impossible.

She had many applicants but she, unbiased of course, chose 5 people that stood out to her. Of course it was mostly to make herself look even better.

Kizana thought of her new members, Kokona Haruka, Riku Soma, Shozo Kurosawa, Tokuko Kitagawa, and Tsuruzo Yamazaki. All excel on their own but unfortunately none seemed up to the task to be at her side. She looked at her fellow clubmates practicing their lines.

Kokona and Tokuko were on stage. Both were freshman yet couldn't be more different. While Kokona was much too soft and would let people walk all over her whereas Tokuko seems to forget when she's playing a supporting role. Kizana knew she'd have to whip these girls into shape before they're ready for the responsibility of being her lead supporter. 

Kizana shook her head.

"Don't forget to stand up straight Kokana darling! Tokuko give her some space!" She ordered.

She glanced towards her male members who were studying the girls on stage. Well, not really. Riku seemed to just be staring at Kokona, which was cute but he shouldn't let that distract him. Shozo on the other hand looked as though he was staring off into space. He's always preferred to direct rather than act.

The only one who seemed really focused was Tsuruzo. He had been a member of the Drama Club since his freshman year and had applied again this year. Of course he would pay attention. He was an amazing actor yet he never applied to be president or even vice president. Well now he doesn't have to, because Kizana has already made the decision for him!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsuruzo didn't even stop to think before saying yes. Kizana was just so confidant, so sure of herself and Tsuruzo admired that in a person plus it was his last year and it would look great on paper.

This year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy second chapter done! I actually have half of them semi written it just takes me a bit to get back to finish them :P
> 
> Kizana was a bit challenging since if I'm being honest she's one of my least favorite rivals °_°


	3. Occult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Shin become Oka's trusted substitute?

Oka had never been good at making decisions. It had been hard enough to convince the Student Council to allow this club but to keep it she would need a vice president. She was certain, however, that no one would volunteer.

Her fellow members were very like minded, they even agreed to dye their hair the same color, so Oka knew that all of them were just as shy and lonesome as she was but she couldn't just randomly choose one, she only knew bits of their lives outside of school. 

There were the first years: Supana Churu and Kokuma Jutsu. According to both girls each had medical reasons for their eyepatches so Oka assumed they wouldn't have the time to help her out.

Daku Atsu, a second year like herself, was a mysterious student who stated he had "planned activities" during his free time. Oka didn't even want to know what he meant by that. 

There were also two third years in the club: Chojo Tekina and Shin Higaku. Chojo was a student with very bad anxiety and was known to panic at almost anything. Shin was a bit of a mystery. He was the first to join the club yet didn't speak a word to her when he applied. 

Yeah, no one was going to volunteer. Oka decided that it would just be best to tell them the truth.

"H-hello everyone," she said softly, "there's something important to be said. To get complete approval...we need more than one leader…"

Several eyes peaked up from their books to look at her. She looked down at the floor.

"It's not a big responsibility... it's just in case I'm not at school…" she continued.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence passed. With every second Oka was regretting bringing this up when suddenly a soft, quiet voice spoke:

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned towards the owner of said voice. Shin Higaku. Oka had known Shin for quite a while but never spoke to him much.

"Are...you sure?" Oka asked

"Of course. This is my final year, and this is the only club that interests me. Plus, where else would we go?" Shin stated

Oka stare at him with a look of surprise. Shin wasn't known to speak much yet here he was with a look of seriousness and devotion to the club. A small smile crept to Oka's lips.

"Thank you, Vice President."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shin felt like passing out. What was he thinking? His anxiety was building up when all of a sudden a hand patted him on his shoulder. Shin turned to see Daku actually smiling at him.

He looked at his fellow club members to see similar expressions.

Yeah this club doesn't speak much, but you don't need words to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oka's chapter was shorter than the others but in all honesty I think the Occult Club didn't need to speak much. Sorry for the long wait May has been super hectic for me

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction ever! I'm still new to the whole thing!
> 
> Not every chapter will be from the club leader's perspective, it could be from the substitute or another member.


End file.
